The Alluring Rings
by manga-nut
Summary: Duelist Kingdom is over, but what happens when twelve people recieve invatations to a mysterious party? Just make sure that you read this, it's worth it.
1. Chapter 1 any title ideas?

The Alluring Rings

Manga_nut: Hi everybodies! I'm Manga_nut, and this is my first fanfic!

Some random guy: Why do we even care?

Manga_nut: Because *****screams*** _I said you do!_**

Random guy: Sorry…@_@ *is unconscious from a large hammer which has_ mysteriously_ smacked him in the head* 

Manga_nut: Uhhh…riiiiiight. *looks around innocently, holding a sledgehammer* So, I've had this fanfic partly written for a while, and I'm finally putting it here, and there are a few things you should know. And since I don't want to say it, are there any volunteers? *is still holding the hammer as she says this*

Malik: Fine…Manga_nut is basing this on the TV show right after Duelist Kingdom and before Battle City, since she's only read the first three manga and has no idea how everyone acts yet. So if you hate the TV show, too bad. And don't worry, there's no friendship obsessed people, or "heart of the cards", Manga_nut thinks it's stupid.

Manga_nut: Yeah, the show's more of a soap opera. _ But since in **_TEN YEARS_** the whole series won't even be out (at this rate), it's definitely better than nothing. (yes, I did the math to see how long it would take, I'm kinda obsessed…) 

Bakura: _Going on_. The TV show names will stay (mostly), because Manga_nut is too confused with the Japanese versions and is to lazy to type them out.

Manga_nut: Hey! That's not nice…even if it is true. Also, when someone's thinking, there will be {…………} around it. Without the…………

Seto: *sweat drop* I think they got it. Also, I'll be called Seto or Kaiba, depending on who's talking to me. Bakura will be Ryou, and his Yami will be Bakura.

Yami: When a yami is talking to a hikari, they'll use ………… and when the hikari talks to the yami, they'll use ………….

Manga_nut: And, of course, I don't own Yugioh or anything I make reference to in the fic. So if you try to sue me, I'll just laugh and set my attack dog on you. Seriously, I've got a really vicious teacup poodle! Yes, joking. If you didn't get that, then the nice men in white coats might want to talk to you. Also, the border things are where time has passed, or there's a character switch. Oh, and the food description's based on one of my school lunches. _ The evil lunch people…nooooooo!

Yugi: Enjoy, and remember to review!!! And now, the fanfic!!! ^_^

~*~*~*~

Yugi Mouto stared at his lunch in the school cafeteria, feeling distinctly ill by the limp oily fries, watery ketchup, rubbery hot dog, soggy bun, and—

          "What the heck _is _this?" Joey Wheeler yelled unbelievingly as he shoved the food into his already stuffed mouth. "How the…WATER!" he shouted, choking on mashed corn. "How the heck do they _burn_ the soup!?"

          "Uhhh, Joey? Why do you eat this anyway, if it's so bad?" Téa Gardner asked, edging away form Joey's mouth. 

          "Hey, it's food! What _else_ d'you do with it?"

          Yugi smiled slightly as Joey attempted to eat everything within a foot of him, except for his plastic fork. Yugi gazed out the window, lost in his thoughts, when Joey waved his hand in front of Yugi's face, snapping him back to reality. "What?"

          "Hey Yug, watcha lookin' at?" Joey asked, trying not to choke on the corn for the sixth time.

          "Oh, nothing really…I was just thinking. You know how no one has seen Pegasus for weeks…I just…wonder where he could have gone."

          "Ah, who cares. That nutcase, he's just lucky he didn't have to duel Joey Wheeler, or he would've been toast!" Joey snickered, imagining a group of girls cheering for him and Pegasus begging for mercy.

          "Joey, if your ego was any bigger, you'd need another table for it fit." Tristan Taylor told him seriously.

          "Why you—" Joey yelled, then winced as Téa grabbed his ear and yanked him back into his seat.

           "Cut it _out _guys! You know we'll get in trouble if you fight in school!" she whispered. "Oh no, it's too late. The math teacher's headed this way…"

"What's going on here? Joey and Tristan, fighting again, I see. Well, you both have mop duty after school. I thought that you two would get over this, oh well." He sighed, and walked away.

          "Aw man, that's the fourth time this week!" Joey moaned.

          "Joey, it's Tuesday." Téa sighed.

          "And you know Joey, if you actually _thought_ about things before you did them—hey, get off me!" Tristan yelled as Joey lunged at him and tackled him to the floor.

          "Will you two stop it?" Téa sighed once again, then them and knocked their heads together.

          "Owwww…" they moaned, sitting in a heap on the floor. 

          "If you guys don't cut it out, then we'll _all _get mop duty" she said furiously.

          "We're sorry, we're sorry!"

~*~*~*~

"Hey Yug, I'll see ya tomorrow, right?" Joey yelled down the hallway. Yugi nodded, and headed out of the school. 

The day had been very boring after lunch. Yugi now had no one to hang out with after school, except for Yami. But it was hard to do anything with him, even talk, since people would assume he was talking to himself and no one knew about Yami except for Téa. And Pegasus, but Yugi didn't even know where he was. Besides, who would believe him if he tried to explain there was a 5000-year-old pharaoh living in his Millennium Puzzle? {No one would.} He thought to himself. 

          "So…what should I do…" he mused, then looked down in surprise as his stomach gave a huge rumble. "I guess that I'd better get something to eat first. I'll get…burgers," Yugi decided, and headed out to Burger World.

~*~*~*~

          "Hey Yugi," Téa said cheerfully, "here's your order." 

          "Thanks Téa!" he answered, shoving a cheese burger into his mouth.

          "Hahahaha, you look like Joey when you do that." She told him, grinning, and went to another table to serve them.

          Yugi looked down at his cheese burger…or what was left of it. He flushed slightly. "Do I really look like Joey when I eat…?" he mumbled, and glanced over the table as Yami formed across from him.

          If you slowed down Yugi, you wouldn't look at all like Joey. Yami informed him.

          Thanks for the advice Yami! But…I've been thinking about what Isis told us. That we have to save the world from destruction. But I have no idea of how we can do this, or even what we're up against!

          You really _have _been thinking about this a lot, haven't you. Well, since Kaiba's tournament soesn't start for a few months, I'm sure we will have time to find the answers we seek.

          I guess you're right Yami. I'm still worried though…

          Maybe you should do something to get your mind off of it?

          Yeah…hey, Yami, we'll go to the arcade! I could teach you how to play video games!

          Video games… 

          I'll show you when we get there!

~*~*~*~

          Yami walked up to a 'Star Wars: A New Hope' game, and sat down inside, closing the curtains behind him. "So, Yugi," he asked out loud, "how do I do this?"

          I'll take over for now; you can watch and see. But we have to use the mind link; people would think I'm talking to myself.

          Alright Yugi. Yami answered, and carefully watched as Yugi played the game.

          Ok Yami, now it's your turn.

~*~*~*~

          So Yugi, how did I do? Yami asked. Uh, Yugi?

          That was **_great!_** You have the high score! he exclaimed happily.

          Is that good?

          Yeah! It means that no one has gotten a better score! Now you put in your initials, so you can see how well you did.

          Alright. Yami answered, typing in 'YYM.' That's for Yugi and Yami Motou, since we both did this. So are we going to try the other games here?

          Yeah!

~*~*~*~

          Yugi left the arcade, _very _happy about how the day had gone by now. He and Yami had gotten in the high score list of nearly all of the games in the arcade. As he looked down the road, he spied Ryou walking out of a restaurant ahead of him.

          "Hey Ryou!" Yugi called to him.

          "Oh, hi Yugi. What's going on?" he asked, as he jogged over to Yugi.

          "We—I mean, I just left the arcade. You haven't been to school for a while, were you sick?"

          "Ah…only the flu. I'm better now, so I'll be in school tomorrow." He paused a moment. "Yugi, I'm afraid I have to be home soon, and I can't be late."

          "Sure. Bye Ryou!" Yugi called as Ryou headed down the street, waving back at him.

~*~*~*~

"I'm home Grandpa!" Yugi yelled, walking into the game shop. 

          "Hello Yugi, there's a package for you in your room. Oh, and Joey's here, too."

          "Hi Joey!……Uh, Joey?"

          "Hey Yug. Great rice balls, huh?" he asked. Joey was sitting at the kitchen table, stuffing as many into his mouth as he could. Yugi sighed, prying his fingers off the plate and proceeded to push him up the stairs.

          "Get off me Yug, I know how to walk!"

          "Well, then come on! I just got a package, and I want to know what it is! Unless…you don't want to know what it is?"

          "No way, when did I say that!" Joey dashed into Yugi's room, stretching out on his bed. "All right! Let's see it!. Ah, Yug? Where is this thing anyway?"

          "Uh, Joey? You're sitting on it…"

          "Wha—heh, heh, uh, sorry Yug." He said sheepishly, leaping up and tossing a small hard box onto the desk. "So what is it? You order something?"

          "No…I have no idea what it is…" Yugi murmured as he opened it.

          "Come on, open it already!"

          "I just did. There's a note inside." Yugi glanced over the paper.

~~~Mr. Yugi Motou. You are invited to a private gathering this Saturday evening at 7:00PM for dinner and…discussion. Meet in front of the Domino museum. Casual attire will be appropriate; you may bring a guest if you wish. RSVP at 147-4498.~~~

          "That's weird, there's no signature…" Yugi frowned.

          "yeah. But what's in the box?" Joey asked eagerly. Yugi opened it carefully, and pulling out several soft layers of cotton, when he exposed a small, surprisingly heavy ring, which appeared to be made of pure gold. He turned it over as suppressed a gasp as he revealed an engraved Millennium symbol, similar to that the Items he had seen.

          Yami…have you ever…seen a Millennium Ring—well a finger ring—like this? Yugi felt Yami shake his head, deep in thought.

          No Yugi. I have not.

~*~*~*~

Manga_nut: So, what do you think now? Any better? 'Cause I got comments that the author's not was better than the story…have to admit it was true… So, it'd be cool if peoples reviewed more! Please? *has Yugi use puppy eyes* Um. So, I guess I'll go harass someone! Bye! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2 any title ideas?

Manga_nut: Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while…but I did just now. But—**_READ THIS FIRST!!!_** Ok, so, I actually add the new stuff to the last chapter which I decided was too short. This one has merely my _extreme_ apologies, and review responses for now, I may add actual story content later but for now I'm trying to hurry 'cause I got a curfew... -_-0 Oh, and my, er, early Valentine's Resolution, to update once a week or fortnight. Oh, and since I'm lazy—um, I mean, _busy_, the Yu-Gi-Oh people will answer you. Try to guess who! ^_~

~*~*~*~

Hopelessly Devoted to Seto: MN appreciates your reviews greatly and wishes to express her gratitude. But your fixation with Kaiba is insignificant. There is _no_ way he would ever be caught with you. You'd do better to admit defeat now. In fact, I request that you two discontinue situating me in these absurd situations immediately. {Can you guess buddy? *wink, wink*}

DukeDevlinFan: MN is touched by your _wonderful_ review! Wow, she's lucky to have such a _great friend_. Because friendship is the greatest gift of all! Also, she just updated! And I don't understand why so few people read it either. It has all the morals you need for life…like friendship! And of course she put on the anonymous review option! What else are _friends_ for!? Oh, but she did find your penname. I hope you'll be alright with that…you're ok, right? {Ok, anyone who didn't get that…you need professional help.}

Madame Arrow Foxfire: Hi! Thank you for the review, that was very nice of you! And MN thanks you very much, no one has commented on the A/N, and she worked hard on it. And I have to thank you, too. I had a pretty big role, and it's nice to know someone read it! {Ok, a bit harder…but just try, ok?}

SilverLily aka Blood Moon: Ok, this one I'm doing. MN, that is. I wanted to personally say that it's very cool that you read this and liked it! I've been pretty much stalking your story, "Alias of Chaos," and really admire it. So it was very cool to see you had reviewed!! And thanks…I wish I had more motivation though…I tend to read more, write less. And spell check's fairly easy, once you get the hang of it. You wouldn't _believe_ the mistakes I had when I first wrote this out on paper… -_-0 Anyway, I hope you like the addition!

~*~*~*~

MN: So. A grand total of four reviewers, one who did so twice. Ah well. Look for an update over the weekend! ^_^ Bye!!!


	3. Sorry!

MN: For anyone who wishes I'd get on with this already, I apologize for the delay. But aside from school computers, I've been banned from contact with any of them for a while. -_-0 Hopefully I'll be allowed back on next week. Until then, see ya. 


End file.
